


Black Velvet Pumps

by s0ckpupp3t



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Shoes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/pseuds/s0ckpupp3t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is assembled comment!fic from our most recent <a href="http://s0ckpupp3t.livejournal.com/9611.html">ficlet party</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Velvet Pumps

**Author's Note:**

> This is assembled comment!fic from our most recent [ficlet party](http://s0ckpupp3t.livejournal.com/9611.html).

_**Black Velvet Pumps - Waycest**_  
 **Title:** Black Velvet Pumps  
 **Pairing:** Mikey/Gerard  
 **Warnings:** sibling incest, shoe kink  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author's Note:** This is assembled comment!fic from our most recent [ficlet party](http://s0ckpupp3t.livejournal.com/9611.html).

They were black velvet pumps, okay, not with a stupid pointy toe but classically rounded; delicate tapering heels but not stilettos. They had a decently-sized toe box, and maybe even a tiny bit of arch support. And they came in Gerard's size.

He had been staring at the box for five minutes. Mikey walked past him, glanced at it, pulled it off the shelf and put it in his hands.

Gerard looked at him. Mikey made a tiny hopeful smile. Gerard sat down, opened the box, pulled away the tissue paper. They were perfect. He cradled one in his hands, slid his foot into virgin satin and leather lining, cool and crisp. He thumbed the velvet. It looked good. He put on the other shoe. They didn't just look good. These were killer heels.

Mikey gave him a hungry look. Gerard grinned back at him, stood up with nary a wobble, and walked - no, stalked - away from him, down the aisle and back, hips swinging. He turned back and Mikey was gone.

Just as he sat down again to take them off, a little disappointed, Mikey came back around the corner.

"Don't. We're going home." Mikey held up the receipt.

Gee's eyes lit up.

"But." He gestured.

Mikey smoothly picked up Gerard's sneakers and put them in the store's bag along with the box. He tilted his head and gave Gerard a look. It was patient, calculating, like _I could look at you standing around in those all night, or I could do something about it. Your call._

Gerard grinned. "Taller than you in these," he teased, and turned to walk out of the store, heels clicking on the linoleum.

"I know." Mikey's voice was stuck deep in his throat. Gerard gave him a sidelong look.

"They look a little weird with black jeans," he continued, doing his best to get a rise out of Mikey as they walked towards the car.

"No, they really don't. But if it bothers you, we can go dress shopping. Just. Not today." Mikey pulled his keys out of his pocket, popped the locks on the car, and got behind the driver's seat.

Gerard sank down in the passenger seat, casually propping his right ankle over his left knee, and chewed on the nail of his index finger.  
They were only ten minutes from home, but every light was an excuse for Gerard to shift in his seat, do something else with his feet or his hands or his mouth or his pants.

"How much were they, anyway?" Gerard thumbed the velvet again.

"Doesn't matter. Mine now." Mikey shifted up a gear unnecessarily, mostly to have something to do with his hands, but also to get home that much faster.

Gee shot him an amused look from hooded eyes. "Don't you mean mine?"

"Nope."

Gerard considered that, decided to let it go in favor of the next thing. "You know, it's gonna be hard to get my pants off without taking off the shoes first."

Mikey parked, hopped out of the car, and got Gerard's door. "Let me worry about getting your pants off."

"If you insist," Gerard chirped, opening the house door, and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Mikey followed, watching every slow step, every sway of his fucking hips. He pressed the heel of his hand down against the hardon trapped against his fly, closing his eyes at the sweet ache of it all.

"I don't know if I want you to ride me wearing those, or if I wanna pin you down, get those shoes up by your ears, fuck you 'till you scream." Mikey said it quietly, coming up the last few stairs, but Gerard could hear him; Mikey knew from the way he stopped and turned, mouth open enough that Mikey could see his tongue.

"Jesus, Mikes." Gerard swallowed. They looked at each other.

"The second one," they said at the same time, and Gerard caught a flash of a fierce grin before Mikey pulled off his shirt.

Mikey pushed Gerard against the wall, the muscles in his shoulders standing out. Gerard pulled off his own shirt, then reached out to Mikey's hips and hung on to his belt loops, pulling him in close, pressing a leg between his so they each had a thigh to grind against.

Mikey leaned in, touched his lips against Gerard's and bit, pulling on his lower lip. Gerard gasped, his hips jerking up, and Mikey let go, only to mash their lips together again, hot and urgent, unbuckling Gerard's belt at the same time. Gerard reached down, palming Mikey's dick. Mikey pulled away, his forehead falling on Gerard's shoulder while he moaned. "You're too good at this multitasking shit," Gerard justified. Mikey still managed to get Gerard's jeans unzipped. He lifed his head, kissed Gerard again, then got on his knees, pulling Gerard's jeans down to his ankles, muttering about how tight they were.

"You like it." Gerard said, and Mikey could hear him toss his hair, even if he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I really fucking do," Mikey muttered. Gerard pointed one toe, then the other, and somehow Mikey got Gerard's pants off over the shoes. Mikey stayed where he was, kneeling between Gerard's legs, the ankles lifted up into a curve from the shoes, his knees bent, his ass turned up. Mikey touched the skin of Gerard's foot with his left hand, feeling the soft flesh and the light fuzz of the velvet, stroking while he lifted Gerard's cock to his lips with his other hand.

"Y'better --" Gerard had been saying, then interrupted himself with a choked cry as Mikey swallowed down his cock. "Mikey..."

Mikey pulled off Gee's cock for a moment to swallow down his own fingers instead, coating them wetly, then slid two fingers right inside, soothing it just a little by sucking again, but not hard enough to really give Gerard the friction he knew he wanted.

Gerard made a keening sound, and did everything he could to get Mikey to move even faster, jerking his hips, milking Mikey's fingers, and finally begging. "C'mon, Mikey, weren't you gonna pin me down, I want you to, want you to make me take it, want you to open me up with your cock, c'mon, c'mon, Mikey, ready, want you to make me scream, c'mon."

Mikey pulled out, pulled off, got his hand around Gerard's neck and pulled him over towards the bed, pushed him down on his back and leaned over him, pressing down on Gerard's thighs so they spread out wantonly, the heels of the shoes pointing up. Mikey looked at him, his eyes dark and shining like coins. Gerard shivered. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand, handed it down. "Yeah, c'mon, please, like this."

Mikey lifted a hand off one of Gerard's thighs, opened the lube, slicked up with two pumps of his fist, and lined up. "Like this?" he teased.

"Mikey," Gerard gritted out, and it was a warning and a plea. Mikey slid his hand up to Gerard's calf and pressed down, and pressed _in_ , as deeply as he could. He only got about halfway in, it was so tight. The look on Gerard's face was worth it. His eyes were wide, his jaw slack, his lips red and swollen. He recovered after a moment, eyes closing in pleasure, hissing out a soft "Yes... yes, yes."

Mikey took his hand off his cock, got it back on Gerard's leg, pushed him down, pinned him, spread and perfect, and dug in with his hips, fast, urgent little fucks into Gerard's heat. Each little jerk earned him a plaintive noise from Gerard, and even though he didn't seem to be getting any deeper, Mikey was sure they could both come like this. Gerard reached up, touched Mikey's face gently, then let his arms fall to the sheets on either side of his head. He gathered the loose material in his fists, bracing. "C'mon, I want it, I want you. Said you'd make me scream, Mikey."

Mikey kept up with his tiny, rhythmic thrusts like he didn't care if it drove them both insane, kept going until Gerard whined "Please..." with something that looked like real pain on his face, and then Mikey just slammed his hips down, plunging all the way into Gerard.

Gerard did scream, an anguished and grateful cry, and Mikey knew what he wanted, didn't stop for a second, just pulled out and slammed back in again, and again, and again until the only noise Gerard had left was this broken high-pitched thing and Mikey's fingers were tight on his calves and Gerard was coming, tense and pulsing around Mikey's dick and he was gone, coming in Gerard until he was empty and wrung out, finally letting go of his legs and slumping down, sharing a messy, exhausted kiss.

Gerard finally hitched his hips away, pulling off Mikey's sensitive cock, and idly ran his fingers over the come painting his stomach, tasting them afterwards. He bent his knees, planting his heeled feet on the bed.

Mikey raised an eyebrow, then rolled aside and pulled Gerard to him. "So, dress shopping, huh."

Gerard huffed a laugh. "We made it all of twenty minutes today before you had to drag me home and fuck me senseless. Maybe we should find somewhere with large, discreet fitting rooms."


End file.
